


Juggling Both These Handsome Gentleman

by Lucifer_Lover



Series: The Devil's Family [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lux (Lucifer TV), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Lover/pseuds/Lucifer_Lover
Summary: Chloe, Lucifer & Dan have decided to all become a couple following the dinner with Chloe’s mom. They’ve been together for a few months and people are starting to connect the dots. They’ve been taking turns taking Trixie to school. Chloe gets pulled aside by the principal of Trixie’s school for some questioning. One thing leads to another, which leads them to asking the big question…”Ready to tell everybody?”. Also, Why not show everyone that Lucifer is the Devil...





	Juggling Both These Handsome Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fan fiction so I hope you enjoy it. I’ve been inspired by some other creators on here to give writing a go so here it is. Please leave comments or suggestions…thanks!

It’s been approximately 3 months since the family dinner with Penelope Decker and they’re all still trying to sort this relationship of theirs out. Lucifer luckily is a pleasant person to be around in the morning so by the time Chloe comes rushing down the stairs breakfast is being plated, the coffee is finishing up and Lucifer is helping Trixie get ready for school. If only Dan were this easy to deal with in the morning. 

Lucifer was laughing with Trixie when Chloe suddenly rushed into the kitchen. “Bacon smells great, honey. Thank you again for all your help recently. Have you considered maybe letting our co-workers know about this relationship of ours?” as she wrapped her arms around his waist to grab yet another piece of bacon of the plate. Damn, Lucifer was an amazing chef, not that she’d tell him to boost his ego even more.

He just chuckled while shooing her hand away from the plate. “Well, good morning to you too, Detective. Besides, I don’t mind getting up early to cook breakfast...but you must save some for sleeping beauty upstairs. And to answer your question, yes, I have thought about telling people. I’m perfectly fine letting people know what’s mine. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to be a little hesitant in that area. I’ll talk with him if you want me to.” as he came around the counter to sit next to Chloe and Trixie. Right before Chloe went to respond, Daniel came down the stairs as slow as humanly possible according to Lucifer. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” purred Lucifer despite the daily eye roll sent his way from Daniel. “Yeah, good morning Mr. I’m Too Sexy. Chloe is it my day to take Trixie to school? If so, I’m running a little behind.” Chloe just set a plate of food down in front of him and said “I’ll take the little monkey to school today but you’re going to owe me for this.” Lucifer just smirked and continued eating. Once they were done, he collected the plates as Chloe and Trixie headed out the door. 

After a collection of goodbyes, Daniel went upstairs and got dressed while Lucifer cleaned up the kitchen. Daniel came back down stressed that they were going to be late because of him. Lucifer tapped his shoulder and grabbed the keys from his hand. “We’re taking my car and trust me…we won’t be late. Luckily, I’m really good at getting us places quickly. Besides, once Chloe gets to work we need to all have a talk.” Dan simply nodded his head before getting in on the passenger side of Lucifer’s corvette. They had no chance of being late. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe pulled up at the school, parked her car and lead Trixie inside the bustling school building. She walked Trixie to her classroom explaining that she’d be picking her daughter up early today. The teacher simply nodded and bid her a good day. As she was walking towards the front entrance the principle popped up near her and asked to speak with her for a minute. She was slightly confused but nonetheless followed the lady into her office. 

“What may I do for you today? Trixie isn’t in trouble or anything is she?” Chloe questioned while taking a seat in front of the lady’s desk. In response, she was greeted with a smile before a professional-as-possible voice asked “What’s up with all these handsome men bringing Trixie to school? I’m used to you bringing your daughter to school or your ex-husband Dan or whatever but who is the new tall and mysterious fellow?” Chloe sighed with relief it wasn’t anything major. “Oh, well you see, recently I’ve been dealing with some new changes in my life and so this mysterious fellow you speak of is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. He has been helping Dan and me with getting Trixie to school. Why do you ask?” Chloe said knowing she’d ask what was going on with the four of them. “Well, he came in saying he worked with you but was also dating you. I was just wondering. So, Daniel is simply a thing of the past now, I take it?” She sent a smile in Chloe’s direction. “Um, not really. It’s complicated but as of right now I’m dating both of them. We are testing out this new relationship and so far it’s been working out pretty well if I do say so myself. Besides, Trixie loves the extra attention.” 

The older women just start there gaping at Chloe for a few moments. Chloe was about to ask her if she was okay when a response finally was released. “I’m extremely happy for you Chloe. Despite not understanding the fact that you’re getting back with your ex, I wish you all the best. Besides, I’ve seen how happy Trixie has been lately since this whole relationship thing has started. Also, that Lucifer dude is a catch. The only issue that I have is Trixie has been going around telling her classmates he is the ‘Devil’ and that if they were mean that he would pay them a visit. It’s probably nothing but I’m worried about other parents finding it a tad unsettling.” She explained. 

Chloe simply nodded and was thinking of a way to explain her daughters’ actions. “Ever since Lucifer has been in her life she has felt very protected by him. He does have a habit of claiming to be the Devil and she probably didn’t mean anything bad by it. I’ll talk to her about it tonight though. Well, I do have to get going before I end up late for work. Thanks for letting me know about the whole Trixie thing.” Chloe said as she stood up from the chair and headed towards the door. The last thing she heard was “Devil or not, you’re one lucky women. I’m glad Trixie and you both have found happiness once again.” The door closed behind her and she walked to her car smiling. The lady was right…she was lucky.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the precinct, Ella was talking to Lucifer about a new discovery in a case. Dan walked over handing Lucifer his second cup of coffee for the morning and winked at him. Ella seemed to either not catch the sudden act or decided to not speak of it. The Lieutenant, on the other hand, saw it all. He began to approach Lucifer with a suggestive smile. “From what I just saw, I have to believe that Daniel and you are actually getting along recently. I never thought I’d live to see the day when ‘Detective douche’ would be willingly delivering you coffee. Are my eyes deceiving me or is there something going on between you two? If so, that’d be a hot case of enemies to lovers, amirite Ella?” Ella simply nodded her head brushing it off as a joke. Lucifer suddenly looked down and the cup with a slightly awkward laugh. “Bloody hell, Maybe you should get those eyes checked man.” as he tapped the Lieutenant on the shoulder and excused himself to go speak with Daniel. 

As he reached Dan’s desk, he saw that man with a slight case of 'deer in headlights' expression. “Thanks for the coffee love. I couldn’t help but notice that you overheard that conversation and it reminded me of something Chloe and I discussed this morning. When she gets here we can talk more about it but we’d love to know how you’re feeling about this whole thing.” He squeezed Dan’s hand with quick reassurance before grabbing the newest case file on Chloe’s desk and began reviewing any hints they’d missed the first few times around. This case seemed to have them all a little stressed and hiding the relationship didn’t make it easier on them. At crime scenes, they kept their distance and in the office, they played an obvious game of telephone since Dan wasn’t actually assigned to the case, but insisted on helping his lovers. 

After another 15 minutes or so of getting nowhere, a glimpse of shiny blonde hair popped up in Lucifer’s peripheral vision. “Well, Well Detective…so glad you could finally join us! Did something happen at Trixie’s school or were you driving like a grandma again?” she slapped his arm lightly before taking the folder from his hand. “Actually, not that it is an issue or anything, the principal came and surveyed me on our relationship. Which I told her the truth and she wished us the best…speaking of, did you ask Dan about this whole thing?” He shook his head no before explaining what had happened in the precinct before she arrived. They decided to grab Dan and head to the one empty interrogation room they could find. 

They all entered before Lucifer led them to the table to sit down. Lucifer took the single chair where the suspects typically sat while Dan and Chloe sat across from him. “Not that I’m complaining but aren’t I supposed to be a bad boy in order to sit on this side. If so, I could totally do some sinful things to both of you right here right now.” as he seductively looked into both their eyes. Chloe was the first to recover telling him to calm down. He did as instructed and was met with “Good Devil…” which caused Dan to laugh and resume focus on the conversation at hand. “I think we should just come out and let people know that we’re dating so we don’t have to sneak around anymore. What do you think Dan…Lucifer and I agree we’d be fine with telling others.” Chloe prompted and neither missed the slight hitch in Dan’s breathing. “U-Uh okay, I guess. Aren’t you guys like worried about what people will…will say or think of us? I mean they already think Lucifer is crazy with the ‘I’m the Devil’ act he insists on sticking to.” Lucifer smiled seeing as Dan was returning to his normal self. Chloe laughed at the accusation that Lucifer was faking the Devil thing and he sent her a wink back. 

Then, Lucifer surprised them all with his following statement. “Call me insane, how about we invite our friends to a pre-party at LUX and fill them in on everything. You know, the relationship and of course I could prove I’m the Devil once and for all.” Dan agreed even though he assumed Lucifer was joking about proving himself as the devil and Chloe suggested they just tell about the relationship. However, Lucifer made a convincing argument on how it’s a come clean and let them know the truth kind of meeting. After a fair debate, they agreed on making it a reveal party. Lucifer decided to send out an email to their closest friends. 

Dear Dan, Chloe, Ella, Mazikeen, Amenadiel, Linda & Charlotte:

You have been invited to a party tonight at LUX at 7pm. There are some things I’d like to discuss over a few drinks and thought why not to do it at my own club? All drinks on the house of course! Make sure to come with an open mind. Also, no asking what it’s about. You’ll find out if you show up!

Sincerely,  
Your Neighborhood Devil L.M.

He sent the email while Chloe and Dan searched for more clues on their case with Ella. When Ella received the email, she turned to ask Dan or Chloe if they knew what it was about. Bloody humans can’t even follow directions. Chloe shrugged and said she’d have to wait. Dan, on the other hand, realized they were actually going to tell their friends and looked slightly terrified but covered it with a calm façade. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:58 p.m. at LUX in Lucifer’s Penthouse

Lucifer was dressed in a maroon suit for a change. He already had a glass in his hand and was making conversation with those of their friends and family that had already arrived. Of course, Maze was first to arrive. Quickly followed by Amenadiel, Chloe and Trixie. Charlotte had called saying she’d be a few minutes late. Linda arrived shortly after and went up to Lucifer letting him know that Dan was indeed there but grabbing some liquid courage on his way up. This caused Lucifer and Chloe to give each other a reassuring glance before returning to what they’d been doing. A few minutes after 7, Charlotte and Dan arrived laughing about some mishap that had happened at her work causing her slightly late arrival. Lucifer decided that was his cue.

“Well, thank you for showing up here tonight. I’m well aware that it was short notice but I felt that it’s a now or never ordeal. Before we get started, feel free to grab yourself a drink and get comfortable. I have a feeling tonight is going to be a long one, especially with what is going to go on in a few short minutes.” He then encouraged those to get drinks, take off their coats and relax. He approached Chloe who was grabbing a soda for Trixie. They agreed they’d first let people know about their relationship with each other, then Lucifer had news to share with them all and then for the finale, the devil reveal. After everyone settled down, Amenadiel cleared his throat as if he cleared the stage for Lucifer. 

“Alrighty, first off, hope everyone indeed brought that open mind I’d asked you to bring. You’ll definitely need it. If Dan and Chloe could come to join me please?” Chloe rose and dashed to Lucifer’s left side while Daniel took a deep breath, shook off his nerves and joined Lucifer’s right side. 

Chloe then began to speak. “As some of you may have noticed, there have been some changes recently with the whole dating and work partner assignments. First off, Lucifer is back to being my assistant after some bribing of the Lieutenant. However, he is not only my partner at work but my partner at home…well one of them!” Maze began to shout, “Get some mama decker” when she figured it out. Amenadiel was looking towards his brother with slight confusion. Linda sat there alongside Ella like two young children on Christmas and Charlotte’s eyes shown with a gleam of admiration for Lucifer. Trixie was bouncing up and down telling them to get on with it. 

All three adults laughed before Dan spoke out “I happen to be that other partner dear Chloe was speaking of. As of a couple months ago, all three of us have been trying out a relationship involving all of us together and it’s been quite amazing. Anyway, we just wanted to let you guys know. You deserve to know since you are important to us.” The room erupted in cheers of excitement and ‘we knew it’s. Ella was so excited, possibly even more so than Trixie. Once the initial feelings died down, Lucifer gave them both a quick peek on their cheeks before they returned to their seats. 

Lucifer once again took the stage alone. “The second big piece of news we have for you is surely exciting and brings me great happiness but nothing tops that first piece of news.” A couple people laughed. Maze seemed to have an idea about this next piece and offered to stand with him. He agreed and he smiled at Chloe and Dan’s intertwined hands before gazing at the rest of their small crowd. “I found out yesterday evening that my plans for the Las Vegas version of LUX has been approved and they begin building and renovations in the next few months. Of course, now that I’ve gotten involved with Decker and Espinoza and that crazy human spawn over there, Mazikeen here has decided to move to Las Vegas and become primary owner of that location went it’s finished. It will be sad to see her leave us, but I doubt she’ll stay away for too long. Besides, she knows I’ll always still need her advice or life-saving once in a while. So congrats, Maze! I wish you the best in Sin City! After everything you’ve done for me, you deserve this!” Mazikeen soaked in the applause before giving Lucifer a genuine hug. She threatened them all that if they ever brought it up she'd kill them which led to a few scattered laughs and shakes of heads. She whispered ‘you’ve got this’ in his ear before returning to her spot next to Amenadiel and Linda. 

“And now for the finale!” he took one last deep breath and shoved his hands in his pocket. Chloe and Dan both gave him thumbs up in support. He nodded before letting his playful and excited tone slip into a much more serious and nervous one. He let down his barriers and decided he couldn’t chicken out. He promised he’d come clean once and for all. “Uh, I don’t do this next part often. I’ve only done it once or twice. So please be patient with me and if possible save your questions till I’m done.” When he was greeted with no objections he continued. “As you all know, I’m not your average guy! I tend to make more mistakes then most have deemed humanly possible, I misread hundreds of situations, I don’t always do the right thing and I have absolutely no idea on how to properly show emotions so thanks for giving me more chances than I deserve.” Chloe offered her hand to him seeing as he was getting even more nervous. He gladly took it before continuing. At this point, a pen could be heard dropping. 

“You all have shown me a side of myself that I thought disappeared eons ago. You’ve let me experience true love and friendship for what seems like the first time in my life. I am comfortable exactly where I am. I stand here preaching to you to always be honest with everyone and I feel like I’ve let you down. Not intentionally or technically, but I think it’s time I show you who I really am! I trust you all and hope this will change nothing. I hope to Dad that those of you who don’t know what I’m about to do keep a level head. What I’m about to do is not something I take lightly nor should you. I understand that you’ll have many questions following my reveal and I am willing to answer them all. I decided to do this now since we are all here together. Maze and Amenadiel, you’ve seen all 3 versions of me: angel, human, and the devil. Charlotte you’ve seen one side of me but perhaps met the other side of me under some unique circumstances. Chloe, you’ve seen certain parts and continued to ignore or brush off some of the things you’ve seen. At last, Daniel and Ella who have yet to see what I’m talking about tonight will be life-altering in some ways.” He let go of Chloe’s hand before straightening up his suit. An action that Chloe and Dan learned he does when nervous. Dan glanced at Chloe only to be told to be patient.

“I-I am the Devil. It’s not some act that I go around doing. However, all the bad things you’ve heard about me, well they’re not all true. I have tried so hard to protect all of you from that side of me. Lately, Dr. Linda has helped me understand that if you guys accept this side of me then you should be able to accept all of me. I have two ways to show you who I really am. I could show you my wings or my devil face. Before you try to turn this into a vote, I’m going to show you my wings. They aren’t as terrifying as my real face. Afterward though, if you want, I can show you what I look like under this glamour of mine.” He took one last glance before relaxing his shoulders and allowing his mighty white wings to fly out from behind his back. 

Suddenly a gasp is heard from Ella. “Oh my G-Gosh Lucifer, they’re beautiful. Wait, so you’re not some good method actor. Dang it!” This caused Lucifer to laugh and a sense of relaxation washed over him. “Wh-what??? I’m dating the Devil? Nah man, this is too much for one day. I-I can’t take this. C-ch-Chloe did you know-w about t-this?” Dan began to hyperventilate. Lucifer quickly jumped into action. “BLOODY HELL, Dan listen to me. Shhhh, It’s okay. It’s still me. I’m still the crazy guy that calls you Detective Douche and teases you about improv. Nothings changed okay? So what that I’ve got fucking wings!” Dan began to squeeze Lucifer’s hand while staring into his eyes. After another minute or two of reassuring measures, he finally hugged Lucifer. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I love you Lucifer Devil, Angel or Human. Chloe and Trixie do too. I really do feel like Detective Douche now. However, the devil still owes me pudding!” Everyone laughed before people started asking him about everything from his family to his fall from heaven to time in hell to his times he died for one of them. It was almost midnight by the time the questions faded and people began to leave or fall asleep. 

Lucifer decided to go out for a well-deserved drink on his balcony. He looked up towards the sky and for the first time felt like he wasn’t alone. “Dad, I don’t know if you even still listen when I talk to you but, on the off chance that you do. Thank you for allowing me to find true friends and to find a true family. I never thought I’d be happy once I got kicked from Heaven. I know I was a crappy son but thank you! I wish I could know that you hear me.” He said right as a single lightning strike flew across the sky. Well, ask for a sign and you shall receive. “I love you dad and I hope you can forgive what I’ve done. I’d love for these people to get to meet you someday and you’d get to meet the new man I’ve become!” A set of arms wrapped around his waist before he could continue. “I think he’d be extremely happy and I plan on marrying you so he better show up.” Chloe said before giving Lucifer a real kiss. They returned inside to see everyone asleep. Chloe headed to Lucifer’s bed. She laid to his left while he carried Daniel in and set him on the right. Trixie joined right on top of him. With these three in his life, he could never be unhappy. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the four of them woke up around 1:15 pm. Everyone, except Linda, had left already. Trixie begged to eat pancakes and Lucifer was in too good of a mood to deny the child the sweet wonders of breakfast food. They all got cleaned up and then Lucifer suggested they go spend a night on the pier. They rode some rides, Dan and Lucifer had a cotton candy eating contest and Chloe managed to convince them all to take some new family photos for her house…no their house. No matter what came their way they agreed to face it together as one big happy family! God smiled from up above on his son. The son he knew would be able to finally find peace among of world of those unlike him.


End file.
